The Unexpected
by StarKid Tayler
Summary: Santana took Finn's virginity but her worst nightmare ends up happening. Brittana, Finchel and Klaine will be mentioned. Summary sucks but the story will be better.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Santana took Finn's virginity but her worst nightmare ends up happening. Summary sucks but the story will be better. Finn H./ Santana L.

**Santana's P.O.V:**

I know I shouldn't have slept with Frankenteen but I needed a distraction from Britt. I love her. I really do. But of course I would NEVER tell anyone that. Now I can add him to the list of guys I did to hide my sexuality. I slept with him a week ago and I'm still thinking about it! I usually forget about them by the third day at the most because of the tequila. What the hell is wrong with me? And why do I feel nauseous? Oh crap. I cup my hand over my mouth and run to the nearest bathroom where I empty my stomach. Then I hear footsteps.

"Sanny, are you okay?" I hear the sweet, innocent voice that I have come to know and love.

"Yeah Britt. I'm fine." I say as convincingly as possible. I wipe my mouth and flush the toilet. Gross. I take a deep breathe and walk out with my "Biggest Bitch Here" smile on.

"That didn't sound too good." She says with her worrying pout on.

"Britt, seriously. I'm fine." I say more stern. Am I trying to convince her that or me?

"Maybe you're pregnant? That's the third time today." Pregnant? No…NO!

"I have to go." I say walking as fast and as sneakily as I can out of that school and into my car. I drove to the farthest store I could get to just so no one would recognize me. What the hell? No! FUCK! If Berry sees me it's over. What the hell is she doing here anyways? Oh well…I can't wait any longer. I switch out of my Cheerios uniform and into some baggie sweatpants and a baggie sweat shirt that I have in my car for emergencies. You can do this Santana. You probably aren't knocked up. I throw a pair of sunglasses on and walk in. Why is Berry in the condom isle? She can get laid? Whatever. I run over to the tests. Holy hell which one do I buy? I'll buy five First Response's. Better be safe than sorry. I also buy some Jerky 'cause I'm craving. Shit, maybe I am preggers.

After I pay and start heading out I'm stopped by a familiar hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see Berry staring at me. FUCK!

"Santana, why do you have pregnancy tests?" She asks with the box of condoms in her hand.

"Th-they're not mine." I manage to mumble out.

"Santana, I know we aren't fr- actually we aren't friends at all. You hate me. But being in glee club together I would think you would be honest with me." She down in her 'I'm so innocent' way.

"Kay midget, can I trust you with this? This is very serious." I know I'm going to regret this. She nods and I take a deep breathe. "I think I might be knocked-up." I say still trying to get used to the sound of that.

"Who's is it?" She asks staring at my stomach.

"Woah! I don't even know if I'm preggers! OK? I still need to take the tests. So if you could gets out my way befores I ends you." Harsh, I know. But it was the only way to get man-hands out of my way. That's when I remember. "Wait, what are those for?" I say pointing to the condoms.

"Oh um…uh…me and uh Jessie uh…"she trailed on like that for a minute until I interrupted with my usual bitchy attitude.

"I get it you didn't sleep with him and now you want to 'cause your sweet ass wants to make Finn jealous." She looks at me confused. "What?"

"You slept with Finn?"

"Yeah. Trust me he was TERRIBLE in bed. He kept crying and sweating. It was gross." I said trying to reassure her.

"O-oh." She muttered. I turned around and started walking out, not wanting the water-work until I hear: "S-santana. Can I come with you?"

"Sure Berry." I really don't want to argue with her. "What about your car?"

"It's at my house. I took a cab here." She says walking over to the passenger door. As we start driving, she blurts out: "Is it Finn's?" She says with tears in her eyes. I nod slowly and start to feel tears roll down my face.

When we get to my house we run up to my room. Mom's not here but one of her loser friends might be. We walk into my bathroom (Berry bought me like 20 bottles of water and I drank like half of them so this shouldn't be hard). She goes into the corner and turns around as I urinate in 5 fucking sticks. When I finish I place them all on the counter and start pacing.

"Wait 5 minutes," she says reading the box. "A pink plus sign means you are and a blue line means you aren't." She said setting a timer on her phone. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what?"

"What if you are pregnant? Are you going to get an abo-"

"No! I may be a bitch but I could never do that."

"Will you keep it?" To be honest, I don't know. I haven't had time to think about it.

"I-I don't know." I stood there with my hands on my stomach staring at it. My thoughts were interrupted by the timer go off and I jumped looking into Rachel's eyes. They're

really big."

Ok. You can do this. I walk slowly over the counter with my eyes closed. Here we go. I slowly open my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cliffhanger...I know! This is my first fanfiction and I'm glad people like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any brand named things that this fanfiction may have but I do own this plot :D**

**Thank you writeyourimagination, KatyPerry'sBiggestFan, ItsGlee for reviewing and thank you ItsGlee for being my BETA love you. Well here's chapter two**

**Finn's P.O.V**

I know I should feel different. You know losing my virginity, but I don't. Maybe because I don't care about Santana. I love Rachel and I know I should have told her the truth but I couldn't. I mean now she's not a virgin and I can't help but get turned on by that. Oh god there she is at her locker. Why is she crying? I walk over to her.

"Hey Rach. Are you ok?" I ask with my usual smile that gets all the ladies going.

"Oh, Finn I've got to go." Then she runs out. I know I should be 'that macho guy' and run after her but I'll leave that for her boyfriend. That's when I see Santana run passed me in the hallway with her hand cupping her mouth. I decide to follow her but from a far. That's when I hear Santana and Brittany talking. "Maybe you're pregnant? That's the third time today." She says. Wait what? Could it be mine? No…could it? Shit. I run to 's office. I know I can trust him. I knock on his door to his office and almost immediatly he opens it.

"Finn what's wrong?" He says looking at my extremly pale face. That's when I started crying. "Woah, woah. Finn? What the hell is wrong?" He put his arm on my shoulder and brought me into his office.

"Santana...S-she's" I gasped for air as the tears were running down my cheeks. "PREGNANT!" I screamed. I look up to try to find a reaction on his face but it's his usual nonchalant look.

"Are you sure? Are you sure it's yours? I mean she has a reputation of sleeping around." He says all calm and cool. I guess it's better than him crying with me. He's kind of weird when he cries.

"Well I'm not 100% but I think she is." I stop crying and realize how stupid I am. She's a hoe. For all I know it could be Puck's baby. "Thanks ." I get up and walk out with a smile on my face. Thank god I'm not a baby daddy.

**Santana's P.O.V:**

I pick up the first test...Negative. I start to relax. I pick up the second one...Negative. Yes! No fetus in me. Buy this time I am total relaxed. I pick up the third on...Positive. Next one...Positive. Last one. If this says positive I am SCREWED! I look at the last test and the hole room went black.

**Rachel's P.O.V:**

How could he. That...that...WHORE!Ugh. Mental note: Slap him when I get the chance. _thud._ What was that? I turn around from the corner I turned to when she started reading them. Oh shit. Why is she on the floor? I pick her up (which is quite difficult I might add because I am muscularly challenged) and bring her to her bed.

"S-santana? Are you ok?"

"B-berry? How long was I out for?"

I giggled. "Only like 3 minutes." She gave me a faint smile. "Are you?" Tears rolled down her cheeks. She nodded and put her hands on her stomach. I awkwardly hugged her and went in the bathroom to bring the test in her room. "Where should we put these?" I asked she painted to a bag that was next her bed. I tossed them in and sat with her on her bed. "A-are we friends?" I asked trying to change the subgect. She sat up and looked at me.

"W-why are you being so nice to me? I have made you life HELL." Tears coninued to roll down her cheeks. "I would like to be friends with you." She smiled and the unthinkable happened...she hugged me. "Can I tell you something?" She looked sincere and i nodded my head. " I'm in love with Brittany." My eyes widened. She's a lesbian? "Now I'm not ready to joing the golf club or anything but I thought I should tell someone." She looked down.

"M-maybe I'm not the person you should be telling?" I looked at her and smiled. "So what are you going to do with the baby? Are you going to keep it?" She looked at me and frowned.

"I-I don't know"

**Sorry for the short chapter. I have more planed for the next chapters! What do you think? Should she keep it? Should she tell Brittany how she feels about her? :D Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Ive been very busy and haven't been feeling in the mood to write. This chapter is SUPER short and I apologize. I had to just get through this one because the next one has DRAMA! SO bear with me.**

**Thank you all my reviewers! I love you guys SO much! Also thank you ItsGlee for being my BETA/Best friend. :3 I love you! **

**Enjoyyyyyy!**

**Santana's P.O.V**

How the hell do you tell a 17 year old moron that you're having his kid? I pull out my phone and scroll for his name.

**To Frankenteen: **Meet me in the auditorium after HR.

**From Frankenteen: Umm. K. Y?**

I don't even answer. At least I can rest in peace. I finally got rid of Berry. I guess I should be happy that someone actually wants to talk to me. It won't be like that for very much long. I'm going to get kick off the cheerios, I won't have a chance with Britt. This sucks! I can't believe I'm saying this but I want Rachel to come back. She went home to pack a couple things. She's staying over for the night. It took her an hour to convince me. I'm glad she did. I really want her here. Not in a dirty way but shes really nice and understanding.

"Hey honey." Oh shit.

"Yeah mom?" She comes in and sits next to me on my bed.

"Brittany called and said you were sit and came home from school early. How are you feeling?" I have to tell her. She'll understand.

"Yeah. Mom I have something to tell you." I take a deep breathe. "I…I…My friend Rachel is sleeping over. Is that ok?"

"Yeah baby." She kisses my head and leaves my room. Ugggggh! I'm so screwed.

_Later_

"Rach, I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I want to carry this baby." Her eyes opened SO wide.

"W-why?"  
"I just don't think I can do this. I may act all tough and shit but I-I just can't." That's when the tears fall.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I never thought I would be in Santana's bedroom comforting her while she's pregnant. Well…I have expected her to be pregnant. I pull her into a hug and just hold her while she sobs. She can't get an abortion. She will regret it for the rest of her life.

"A-at least wait until your first doctor's appointment. Do you want me to come with you?" She nodded. After that we just hung out and talked about glee club and 's weird vest addiction. Anything to get the baby off her mind. Then I feel myself falling asleep and I can tell she is too.

"Good night Santana." I say as I turn around. I swear I heard a faint "goodnight"


	4. Chapter 4

**Again sorry for the last chapter being short. This one will be filled with drama! I promise!**

**Also I don't think the summary really explained this but imagine all that happened in the episode when Finn and Santana had sex but towards the end of season two. And the Quinn pregnancy thing never happened.**

**So here it isssssssssss**

_After HomeRoom the next day_

**Santana's P.O.V**

I'm standing in the auditorium. Alone. God he better show up. How am I going to tell this fool that he's going to be a baby daddy? Yes I have decided to go through with the pregnancy. That's all Rachel talked about all morning. I still don't know if I'm going to keep it though. I don't know if I'm ready to be a single mom. Well if Brittany will be mine then maybe she can help raise it. Or maybe Finn wont screw up so much. My thoughts were interrupted by Finn's voice.

"Santana? You wanted to see me?" His voice is shaky.

"Listen Frankenteen. I-I have to tell you something."

"What?"

I look out at the many seats in the auditorium. Such a familiar scene.

"I-I…I'm Pregnant…with your baby." I feel tears streaming down my face still refusing to look at him.

"What? We used protection."

"It must have broken." I say almost shouting. I drop to my knees sobbing when I feel his arm around me. I tense up at first and then let myself go into his body. It's nice to feel a man's arm around me instead of Brittany's. Though I love the smell of her lotion. He kind of smells like Axe.

"Does anyone else know?" He said barely audible.

"Rachel does." I say finally looking into his eyes. I can see the fear, sorrow, regret in his eyes. I know this because I feel the same in mine.

"I did notice you to walking in together." There was an awkward silence that seemed like forever. The silence was like a fire burning in chest, longing for him to ask the most obvious question. "A-are you going to keep it?" There it is.

"I-I don't know. I don't think I can raise a kid on my own. I know you don't want any part of this. With you trying to win Berry back and all. "

"Hey. I want to be completely involved in the pregnancy. I am just as responsible for this as you are." His voice is warm and kind.

I look at his big brown eyes again. He has his crooked half smile. "R-really?" He nodded. I leaned back in to him slowly calming my sobs down. "One more thing." I say still leaning against him.

"Yeah?"

"I-I'm in love with Brittany. I think you should know that before you try to get into my pants again." I say teasing.

"You are? Hmm. Makes sense as to why I heard you mutter Britt under you breathe during." I can tell he has a smirk on his face.

"Oh shut up Hudson." I say standing up and smiling.

"So. I'm going to be a dad?" He said nodding his head.

"I'm going to be a mom." We look at each other and share a smile.

_That night_

Berry came home with me again. Insisting that she makes me a home cooked meal and that I tell my mom about the baby and Brittany.

After dinner (which was surprisingly delicious) my mom came home so Rachel left. I felt as though I had butterflies in my stomach instead of a baby.

"Hey mom. I need to talk to you." I join her in the living room.

"Yeah hun?" She's so amazing. Maybe she'll be understanding?

"Mom. I have been wanting to tell you something for a long time." Oh crap she looks concerned.

"What baby?"

"I…I love Brittany." She smiles warmly at me.

"Baby. I had a feeling."

"There's something else. I'm pregnant." I say looking at the ground feeling the tears falling down my cheeks.

"But…I thought you loved Brittany."

"I do. I slept with this loser to hide the fact that I love Brittany."

"Well then I am very disappointed in you." She stands up and goes to her room.

"But Mum…" I hear her door shut and I cry. I sob until my body is shaking. I want Brittany. I want her to hold me and tell me it's ok. I want her sweet lady kisses. I smile to myself knowing that's what she calls it when we make out. I walk up to my room, shower and lay in bed. That night I cried myself to sleep for the first time in months.

**Poor Santana. What do you think should happen next? Thanks for reading. xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**So thank you to all of those fantastic people who are still reading this terrible story. I know you were expecting more from Santana's mum but don't worry. Shit shall go down. Also thank you all of my reviewers. I know in the Summary it says that there will be Klaine and I am still trying to find a way to put this in here. Also, my bestest friend in the whole wide world has been writing some supermegafoxyawesomehot stories. Look her up ItsGlee is her name. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee (Trust me, you would know) or anything recognizable in this chapter including songs. **

**So here it is. **

**Narrator's P.O.V**

Santana woke up with puffy eyes, a major migraine and like a billion texts from Rachel. She decided to ignore them and get dressed. She put on her Cheerios uniform (which still looked great on her) and put her hair back in a high pony. She made herself toast and took it to go (not wanting to see her mom when she woke up). 'Oh crap.' She thought as she saw her phone light up from a text from Finn saying "After glee club wanna goto breadstix?" She sighed contently at herself knowing that he was going to try his damnedest to be a good dad. She parked into her usual spot and quickly replied with a "Sure." She grabbed her backpack and walked inside. She was met at her locker by an enthusiastic Rachel. Santana ignored her and went into the bathroom to do her make-up. She still had another 15 minutes until homeroom started. Rachel followed her.

"So, what did your mom say?" This made Santana burst into tears. Rachel immediately ran over to comfort her.

"My m-mom was f-fine with m-me being i-in l-love with B-Britt. But she d-didn't even t-talk t-to me f-for t-the r-rest of the night. She said she was d-disappointed." That's all she could say before her body was shaking from the sobs.

"Shh Santana. Just give her time. Shh, it's alright." She continued to whisper comforting words into her ear until she calmed down. "Let's just skip today? Hmm? We can go to my house. My dads won't be there until tomorrow." Santana nodded in agreement. With that they got into Santana's car and drove to Rachel's house were they spent the day talking about baby plans, Cheerios practice, Sectionals Glee drama and other girl things.

_**Well sometimes I go out by myself,**_

_**And I look across the water,**_

"Santana I think that's your phone ringing." Rachel says searching for it. "Here it is." Rachel grabs it from the kitchen counter and hands it to Santana but not before seeing the caller ID and grimacing.

"Hello?"

"Hey so what time should I pick you up? Are you at home?" 'Crap crap crap!' Santana forgot all about dinner with Finn.

"Umm. No I'm at Rachel's and how about 6:30?"

"Uhh cool. See you then." He hangs up.

Santana hit her head on the table a little harder then she meant to. She sighed and stood up to use the bathroom. Rachel cleaned up their dishes from lunch and went into the living room to put on a movie. It was only 3:45. She heard Santana's phone go off again so she went over to answer it. It was Brittany calling.

"Hello?"

"Rachel? I thought I called Santana. Maybe my phone is broken. I dropped it in the toilet but I thought it would be fine."

"No no. This is Santana's phone. She went to the bathroom she'll be right back."

" Ok. Why weren't you guys in Glee today? Everyone was happy that we didn't hear you obnoxiously talking like always but we were also worried that you died or something. When I got home I thought Lord Tubbington ate you because his belly was extra big today."

Rachel sighed and laughed quietly. Santana came out of the bathroom and took her phone from Rachel and went outside to talk privately. 20 minutes later she came back into the house and flopped down on the couch. Rachel put in The Little Mermaid and sat next to her. By the time it was over it was about 6:15 so she got up and started to get ready. She grabbed her phone, wallet (just in case he decided to get cheap) and her keys. Rachel leant her a black purse with ruffles. When they saw Finn's truck pull up they both sighed saying their goodbyes. They both agreed that Santana would stay the night at Rachel's but she had to go home first to get a few things.

The ride to Breadstix was a comfortable silence. Both lost in thought. Santana thinking about how amazing her conversation with Brittany was and Finn thinking about the baby. That's all he ever thought about these days. 'How the hell am I going to support a baby? My mom still does pretty much everything for me.'

When they arrived they got a table and drinks.

"So. Have you been to a doctor appointment yet?" Finn asked awkwardly.

"No but I'm hoping to soon." Santana said scanning over the menu like she has about a million times. With all the dates she had gone on (most ending with sex) you would think they would know her by now.

"I want you to keep the baby." Finns blurted out. Santana looked up at him and frowned. "Hear me out. I have a list right here of names." He gave her the list.

_Girl_

_Amy_

_Jessica_

_Drizzle_

_Mary_

_Rose_

_Cassie_

_Boys_

_1 Brandon_

_2 Finn Junior_

_3 Darren_

_4 Chris_

_5 Cory_

_6 Mark_

Santana sighed. To be honest she didn't know what she was going to do.

"Well on the girls list I really like Cassie and Rose." She looked over the list again. "On the boys list I like Brandon, Chris, Darren and Cory." She smiled at him.

"What about Finn Junior?" He smiled.

"Hell. No." She said seriously.

After their dinner Finn drove her back to Rachel's. He kissed her cheek and said goodnight. Instead of going inside she went right to her car to go get her stuff for tomorrow. She sent Rachel a quick text saying what's going on and headed home.

She walked in to a very unhappy looking mom.

"Where the hell have you been Santana?" She was obviously drunk.

"I w-was at Rachel's."

"Next time you better fucking call me. And whats this shit I hear about you skipping school? Do you want to ruin your future? Oh wait you already did by doing something SO stupid." She was slurring her words. When Santana's mom was drunk, she was mean and swore A LOT!

"M-mom calm down."

"Don't you DARE tell me to calm down! You disgraceful bitch!" Santana was crying. "You slut! Maybe you should just get an abortion! And who is this bitch Rachel? Is she the one who was over yesterday?"

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT RACHEL THAT WAY! SHE IS EXCPETING OF ME!"

That's when Santana heard a loud sound and a sharp, burning pain in her cheek.

**Woah! What just happened? :D I told you guy shit will go down. And I know I'm awful for leaving you amazing people with a cliffhanger…kind of. And also you're welcome for this long ass chapter! I'm very proud of it! ****Also tell me which baby names you liked the most. I am always open to more suggestions!**** Review on your thoughts or suggestions or anything! Thank you. xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is going to be a short chapter…just a heads up. I spelt a couple things wrong in my last chapter so I'm sorry for that. Also, im having troubles deciding what the sex of the baby should be…help? And thank you for the reviews. The name Cassie is based on my best friend Cassie (ItsGlee) you guys should check her out. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or anything recognizable. **

**Narrators P.O.V**

Santana stood there staring into her mom's regret filled eyes. She ran as fast as she could up to her room ignoring her mom's apologies. She locked the door behind her still holding her cheek that now was swelling a bit. With tears running down her cheeks she packed up a duffle bag of her things that she absolutely needed. She sent Rachel a quick text saying that she was coming over. Santana threw her duffle bag out the window and (as she has done many times) climbed down the gutter. She ran to her car, the cold air piercing her soft light skin. Throwing her bag in the back seat of her car she heard her mom running out of the house. She booked it down the street to Rachel's house. Still crying she walked up cautiously to the front door, knocking lightly. Rachel opened the door with a smile on her face that was quickly washed away when she saw Santana's cheek.

"C-come on in Santana." Rachel said on the verge of tears. Santana walked in shakily, dropping her bag next to the door. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch followed by Rachel with an ice pack for her cheek. Santana stared sobbing again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Santana nodded. She wiped away her tears and sniffed.

"W-when I got home from d-dinner my mom was s-standing there. She was obviously drunk. She started yelling a-and she called you a b-bitch and I y-yelled back and she hit m-me. I never thought s-she would a-actually hit me." She put her head in Rachel's shoulder and sobbed for another 20 minutes until her stomach growled.

"Let me make you a snack." Rachel said with a smile. After Rachel disappeared to the kitchen Santana felt her phone vibrate. She rolled her eyes expecting it to be her mom but it was Finn. She answered it.

"Hi Finn. It really isn't a good time."

"I just wanted to invite you to dinner at my house tomorrow. I think we should tell my parents."

"I-I don't know Finn."

"Please? I promise they won't murder you."

She laughed slightly and sighed contently. "Alright. Fine."

"Ok I'll see you then." She could practically hear the dopey half grin on his face as she hung up. She smiled to herself as Rachel came back in the room with pretzels and peanut butter.

"Ew, what the hell Rachel?"

"It's good. I promise."

Santana took a bite of it and smiled. She didn't want to admit it but they tasted good together.

The spent the remained of the night deciding that she would be living with Rachel for a little bit. At about 10:30 they fell asleep in the living room. At about 8am they woke up to Rachel's dads staring at them.

"Dad's what are you doing?"  
"Is this the pregnant one?" Hiram Berry said sternly looking at Santana with a disgusted face.

"Yes. I'm Santana Lopez, 'the pregnant one'." She put her hand out. Santana knew that she shouldn't be so bitchey and hostel but that's how she always reacts.

"Well Rachel," Hiram directed his glare to Rachel. "I don't want ypu around such a bad influence."

"B-but dads she doesn't have anywhere else to go and she's my friend." 'Nice bitch face Berry' Santana thought while watching this intense conversation.

"I-I'll go to Finn's." She blurted out watching Rachel's worry lines go frantic.

"S-Santana, they're being unreasonable. I-I'm sure they will come around.

"No. I don't want to be a burdon." I say dialing Finn's number. It rings twice when he answers.

"Santana! Is the baby coming! WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

"Finn. Finn! FINN! Calm the hell down. Meet me at the Lima bean."

"Ok." He hangs up.

Santana looked at Rachel who had tears in her eyes. "Thank you Rachel. For everything." She got up and left without any protest.

**Santana's P.O.V**

That was the most awkward experience of my life. I throw my duffle bag into the back seat and start my car. I drove without music to the Lima Bean.

This is going to be a long and stressful day.

**Sorry again this chapter just had to happen. :P Next chapter will be better. I promise. Thank you my friends. Review on what you think should happened next.**


	7. Not a chapter UPDATE!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**So I just want to know if anyone wants me to continue with the story of if I should just forget about it. :P If you want me to continue, I need some suggestions! D: Thank you lovelies. :3**

**Love you all**

**Xoxo TayTay **


End file.
